Let's Stay Together
by The Ice Queen86
Summary: Connie gives loved-up Jacob the cold shoulder, but what is the reason behind the sudden change of heart of our beloved Ice Queen?


**Let's Stay Together**

 **A/N So, we know that Jacob gives Connie the cold shoulder in tomorrow (09/01/16) night's episode, but why? Personally, the suspense is killing me and I have a horrible feeling that there won't be as much CJ action as we all hope for *sigh* So, here is a cute little one shot to cheer you all up after the first week back at school/college/uni/work…**

 **The title and the lyrics contained within the story are from the song 'Let's Stay Together' by Al Green.**

Connie was sat on her usual bench outside the ED, her blue coat wrapped around her to shield herself from the bitter January evening. It was her one place of solitude from the chaos of the ED, although her once secret hiding place was now not so much of a secret. "I thought I'd find you here" said Jacob, sitting down on the bench. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found her, despite her many attempts to evade what was an inevitable conversation. She had avoided him all day, and when their paths did cross, she was distant and cold. It seemed the Ice Queen had not melted after all. "Please leave me alone Jacob" Connie replied. "What's up with you Connie? You've been off with me all day, everyone has noticed!" Connie remained silent, her eyes fixed firmly on the lamppost in front of her. "You know I'm just gonna sit here all night until you answer me, don't you?" he said, staring straight ahead, mirroring her pose. "Remember I did win the award for the 'most annoying man in the world'. Got the medal to prove it." Still, she did not answer him but turned her head slightly to meet his gaze. She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but instead turned away. "Connie, please. Whatever it is that's got to you, talk to me, he pleaded." "I can't do this Jacob. This…. Us…. I can't do this anymore…" Her voice faltered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, his trademark smirk replaced with one of confusion. Things had been going so well, or so he thought. They had barely spent any time apart over the past few weeks. Despite the long days and awkward shift patterns, they always ensured they made time to be together, even if it was only a 5-minute moment of passion in her office. Jacob had never felt for anyone else like he did for Connie, and there was something about Jacob which Connie had also not felt in a long time. It was more than lust. She was happy, anyone could see that. The way she swung her hips as she strutted through the ED in her black strappy Louboutin's, the flirtatious glances she gave him whenever they worked together on a patient. Her lonely nights with nothing but a bottle of Chablis and a Waitrose ready meal for company had been replaced with dining out, cosy nights in on the sofa with dinner lovingly prepared by the handsome nurse and, well, plenty of other extra-curricular activity.

"We both know this will never last, Jacob. We're different people, you and I. Look at Jac Naylor and Jonnie Maconie. Relationships at work never last." Jacob looked crushed, "Connie-" "Hear me out Jacob, please. You wanted to know what was wrong, at least have the decency to let me speak!" She drew breath and continued, "It's only a matter of time before you realise this was all a mistake, before you find someone younger, with far less baggage. Someone who will spend evenings downing pints with you in the pub with our colleagues." Jacob was stunned. How could she feel that way? "Is that why you've been giving me the cold shoulder all day?" Once again Connie did not answer him, but instead of pressing her for an answer, her gently placed his hand over hers. "Connie, do you think I am with you just for the sex? To say 'I'm sleeping with the boss?' Is that what this is about?" "Don't say that wasn't part of the incentive" she scoffed. Now we're getting somewhere, he thought to himself. "Connie, look at me please." Connie slowly turned to face Jacob, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as she saw the hurt evident in his eyes. "I'm not Sam Strachan Connie. It was never just about sex, although I admit, sex with you is pretty great." Connie bowed her head to conceal the smile that threatened to form. "Last year was one of the toughest years of my life. Jacob. I have never felt so alone. Until you came along, and everything changed. I got caught up in a whirlwind romance, like a carefree teenage girl." She sniffed, wiping the tears that trickled over her cheeks. "You made me happy, Jacob and I am grateful for the time we had together. Really, I am." "Oh Connie… don't do this please. I know how tough last year was for you. You've had to deal with things that some people may never face, but let me tell you this, you're not on your own. Not anymore, because I'm here. I'm here for you, and I promise I will never leave you." "Don't make promises you can't keep Jacob." "Good job I don't then, isn't it sweet cheeks?" he said brightly. Connie turned to him and returned his smile. "Come here" he said standing up from the bench and holding out his hand to her. She hesitated before standing and taking hold of his hand. "You know, whatever 2016 has in store for you and me, let me tell you this…" He looked into her eyes as he started to sing:

" _I'm... I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me...  
'Cause you... make me feel so brand new...  
And I... want to spend my life with you..._

Connie began to laugh as he sang and they gently swayed. He really did always know how to bring a smile to her face.

 _Let me say that since, baby  
Since we've been together  
Ooo...Loving you forever  
Is what I... need...  
Let me... be the one you come running to...  
I'll... never be untrue..._

 _Ooo baby...  
Let's, let's stay together...  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Ooooo... Oooo... Yeah...  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad"_

"I never knew you could sing, Staff Nurse Masters?" "Ah, well. There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Mrs Beauchamp" he replied. "You do know that song ends with _'And if you do me wrong, I just might leave you alone',_ don't you?" She replied questioningly."Yeah, but we can gloss over that part sweet cheeks. Besides, I'm never leaving you. This year will be better for you Connie, I'll make sure of that" he said holding her close. "I'm not saying there won't be times when we argue, or hurt one another, but I can promise you that I will always be here for you; to pick you up when you fall, to encourage you, but most importantly to still let you be that fiercely independent, beautiful woman I fell in love with the first moment we met." Connie pulled away from his embrace, looking him directly in the eyes, "Thank you" she said softly, stroking her hand across his cheek. Two words, that was all she said, yet those two words were perhaps more powerful than any other. "So sweet cheeks", he said resting his hands on her arms, "will you let me take you out for dinner tonight?" "Hmm, that depends" she said, moving closer to him. "On what?" he asked, dropping his hands to her waist "Whether you're paying, of course." She placed her hands around his neck bringing him closer to her. "Absolutely. I know how to treat a lady..." "Is that right…?" Connie closed the gap between them and kissed him gently. "I've missed you", Jacob said, his forehead resting against hers. "Well, that's all you're getting for now Muscles, do you know how long it takes to look this beautiful? She said, pointing from her hair to her shoes. "Come on, I need to shower, dry and style my hair, re-do my make-up, and of course spend a good 30 minutes deciding what to wear, paint my nails …." "Alright, alright. I hear you!" "It takes a while for me to look this handsome too, you know!" "Really?" she said, raising her eyebrow. "Well, in that case, you better get going too" she said releasing her hand from his tough and walking towards her car. "I'll pick you up at 8 then sweet cheeks" he said, a broad smile on his face as he watched her walk away and speed out of the car park.


End file.
